


3 Crazy Uncles and 3 Spoiled Kids

by sweet-bella-donna (bobba_gum_baby)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akimichi Choji Centric, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gai is the baby of Team Chouza, Growing Up Together, Ino-Shika-Cho Formation (Naruto), Kid Fic, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Team 10, Team as Family, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobba_gum_baby/pseuds/sweet-bella-donna
Summary: Short stories of Choji’s upbringing while having Konoha's blue beast as his uncle. His honorary cousins Ino and Shikamaru are always with him and usually cause trouble. Follow these clan brats as they destroy the village they one day have a hand in operating, with adult supervision of course.Since there's an underwhelming amount of Choji fics on here I decided to write my own! He deserves all the love in the world so for this story I've employed Gai, Genma and Ebisu to do just that.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji's Mother/Akimichi Chouza, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. The Last Clan Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all idk what I'm doing.

At 1:17 am May 1st, Genma rushed through the hospital doors looking frantic. He honestly didn’t think he’d be this nervous but then again you never know with things like this. He shakily made his way over to the front desk, something he’d done countless times before but this time it felt lighter. “I’m here to see Mrs. Akimichi” he wanted to say, but his voice escaped him and he could only muster some sputtering sounds. The Nurse, Ami, who had checked him and his teammates out more times than he could count simply pointed. She knew what he was here for, most in the waiting room did. He nodded his head in thanks and turned to the corner in which she pointed.

Rounding the corner he saw his teammates. Ebisu’s shades and Gai’s horrid green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers had never been so comforting to him before. Seeing them seemed to calm his nerves enough, by the time he made it to the chair he felt light headed with relife. Gai immediately went to hold him and he’d never say it out loud but he was so thankful for his friend. Gai may be the youngest of them, by a whopping 3 years, but his strength as a shinobi and positive wisdom could fool most anyone. Gai was truly a pillar on this team, He, Ebisu and Chouza-sensei would all be lost without him. 

Gai seemed nervous like him but he was smiling brightly as always. Ebisu was nursing some water on Gai’s left but Genma could see the slight tremor to his hands. “Chouza-sensei went inside, the nurses told us we couldn’t stay in or we might overwhelm her” Gai said as calmly as he could muster. Genma Nodded and let his teammate hold him, they did this a lot, Gai adored physical contact and his being soyoung made everyone else on Team Choza want to baby him sometimes. On missions as genin Gai would usually sleep in the middle between Genma and Ebisu sometimes sliding into one of the older boys' sleeping bags. After really tough missions he’d sleep closely to Chouza-sensei, no one seemed to comment but no one seemed to mind either. 

Gai’s caring nature seemed to permeate any situation as he let go to go get his teammate some water, like he probably did before. After sometime in silence he could feel himself cease shaking. The first to speak up was Gai. “Are you guys excited? A baby!” he exclaimed in childlike awe. Of course he was excited, they all were, he, Ebisu Chouza-Sensei of course. Hell the whole village was excited, a new clan baby was always cause for excitement. 3 months from now there would be a large celebration for the new baby as most from the village would gather to see the future head of one of the 4 most powerful Konoha clans. There would be gifts and music and food of course. Just like the ones for the babies of the Yamanaka and Nara clans. The boys were extremely excited for that, but they had to get through the birth first. 

None of them were expert medical ninjas but they all knew the basics of healing and anatomy “as proper shinobi should” Chouza would always say. They understood birth could be difficult, for the mother and the child, and it was this reality that kept them up many nights in the past 3 months. As Hamai’s tummy grew bigger as did the boy's worries. Choza and Hamai seemed to be so in love, they remembered their wedding like it was yesterday, the lights and cameras, and Hamai looked so beautiful in her dress. Their sensei was happy so they were happy. Chouza was such a gentleman to Hamai, Gai always said he acted like a prince which in turn made the man blush and deny it. Hamai was also nice to them and they shared many meals together, when they got married she said they were like a family and that meant more to the boys than she could have expected. 

They were worried about her. So much could happen, so much could go wrong, but so much could go right. They never voiced their concerns with her as they didn’t want to burden her. 

The wait would be long but they had each other for company, they’d always have each other.

Hamai said Chouza should go and check on the boys, there was no doubt that they’d be outside waiting. He did as he was asked and saw his team huddled up together, around Gai of course only with the infamous Kakashi Hatake in one of the adjacent waiting room chairs. Kakashi immediately stood to bow and Chouza attempted to tell him the formalities were unnecessary. “I didn’t expect to see you here Kakashi, did Gai ask you to come?” Chouza asked calmly. He’s used to the boy being around due to Gai, he Genma and Ebisu constantly speculate the details of their relationship, Was it a crush or did Gai just act like that in friendships? Did Kakashi like him back? There was no way he couldn't right? Who else would put up with all those challenges for so long without being in love? It left the three puzzled. Kakashi stared back up at him with his normal bored gaze, “No, I wanted to come and check upon Gai, and congratulate you, it's not everyday a clan baby is born”. “Well thank you so much” Chouza replied “ I came to check up on them as well, Hamai is doing fine and the nurses say it shouldn't be much longer before she starts pushing now.” Kakashi nodded and sat back down. Chouza looked over at his sleeping students and couldn’t help but smile. For the past few months Gai was going on and on about how he’d be an amazing older brother and everyone believed him. Gai was so giving, Genma was so sneaky and Ebisu was so agreeing. His child was going to be so spoiled, but he’d worry about that another day. He made sure to pack a blanket in the baby bag for the boys and he draped it over their slumbering frames. He quickly thanked Kakashi again and hurried back to his wife. 

When dawn broke Shikaku and Inoichi came to visit their best friend. Instead they were greeted by his slumering students. Inoichi approached holding the gifts from both as Shikaku held the door for him. He set the gift s down and looked at his other best friend. “I like them best when they sleep, less trouble”. Shikaku couldn't help but chuckle at that. “Who could forget the international Incidents these boys almost caused, plus all the trouble around the village”. “That you had to clean” Inoichi reminded him. At that both men laughed heartily but remembered those sleeping in front of them. It was too late as the loudest of the bunch stirred and looked up at the men he sometimes mistakenly called ‘uncle’. Honest mistakes of course but he did see the men a considerable amount.

“Uncle Inoichi, Uncle Shikaku, good morning!” Honestly, a mistake. Both men far used to it by now returned his greeting and sat adjacent to them. Gai noticed Kakashi was gone but didn’t say anything about it. For now he cuddled back into the warmth of his teammates, his brothers and waited.  
Later the other two boys awoke and began small talk with the two clan heads in front of them, they told them what gifts they had brought but also that they had to leave their own babies at home, hospitals aren't the best place for newborns. 

At 11:09 choza came through the doors, his presence big and calm like always. He was smiling as he announced that the baby had been born and he had a son. Gai was of course the first over to him. Chouza catching the boy with a practiced ease. 

On May 1st at 10:34 am, after 9 9 hours of labor, Choji Akimichi had been born as the 16th head of the Akimichi family. No one would be able to tell the life he’d live with his 3 crazy uncles at his beck and call.


	2. The era of the brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party commences!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post something for Christmas as a small gift to everyone. Thank you so much for the comments, each one made me want to write even more, even the ones in Spanish made me feel special after I ran them through translation so thank you all again!  
>  I do *NOT* own Naruto and I do *NOT* know what I'm doing but I hope y'all enjoy!

The celebration for the Akimichi baby was grand, as everyone knew the Akimichi to be. Red was thrown about everywhere along with cream and the parents favorite color; purple. 

Hamai was still recovering from birth and this was her party as well. Chouza and the boys assured her she wouldn't have to lift a finger today, just stay with the baby and be happy. 

Happy was an understatement, it seemed all Chouji did was smile. His cheeks were so round and soft Gai was always playing with them. There wasn’t much they could do with him yet since he’s yet to meet so many developmental milestones but the family of 5 felt content to just stare at the adorable baby boy. Even if the two oldest uncles would never admit it. 

Gai was too excited to help but servants did most of the heavy lifting. Genma and Ebisu stood by the compound gates collecting gifts from villagers as Chouza waited on the elders to arrive. 

Hamai walked around the house happily with her baby boy in her arms. Really all he does now is sleep but it's been interesting having him around. Hamai was a medic in her days and she knows a good deal about prenatal care Chouji was different but not uncommon. Some babies just eat more and being an Akimichi didn’t help, he’s drinking twice the typical amount of milk for his age range but the doctors assured her nothing was wrong. 

Speaking of food, the chefs were working extra hard today. She’d have to be sure to go by tomorrow and thank them. She looked at her baby swaddled close to her chest and couldn't help but smile, he was already so handsome. She knew he’d be a heartbreaker in the future, one Konoha wouldn’t be ready for! Ok maybe she was getting carried away but she knew she had the cutest baby in the village. 

She was waiting on Yoshino Miho to bring by Shikamaru and Ino so the village would see the Clan heirs together for the first time. They would sit the children on a large cushioned stand so that the elders, other clan heads and heirs and civilian parents could come by with blessings for the babies. Konoha pulled out all the stops for their Big 3 after all. Last night Hamai tidied up the house for the guest they were no doubt going to be having today. The servants did their job and she let them, washing the wood in the morning preparing numerous snacks and bringing out family decorations that lived through every Great Ninja War. Hamai put up more homely decorations, ones for babies. No one attempted to stop her, Chouza even stopped and complemented in between his running around the past few days and her husband would never lie to her. 

The ceremony was to begin in about two hours and Chouji was on his second nap of the day, Hamai couldn’t wake him however it was sure to be the busiest day of his little life so far! She needed to let him sleep and she was sure Yoshino and Miho would do the same for the slightly older cousins. She always found it endearing that Ino and Shikamaru would be considered in every sense to her, family from now on. As they always say for the infamous Ino-Shika-Chou, you marry one, you marry them all. 

Hamai had nothing but time to kill as she waited for someone to come get her and Chouji and bring them to Chouza for the ceremony to start. It would most likely be Gai coming to fetch them with all the running around he insisted on doing all day, such a charming boy really. 

She sat by the bassinet she sat Chouji in, rocking him steadily as he slept, she’d have to feed him before the festivities start. As she sat watching the weather for the day, she heard a knock at the door. “Excuse me Chouji” she said, she always insisted on speaking to him whether he was awake or not. She opened the door and as she expected Miho and Yoshino standing at the door holding their baby bags with covered strollers. Hamai smiled widely hugging both women in a way they knew only she could. Yoshino’s brown hair was curled into a slightly long bob with a single hair pin on the right side, se loved the simplicity of life, always had. She wore a black pants suit with a yellow dress shirt tucked into her pants. Miho pulled out her special frilly silk bun cover and a purple scarf with roses tucked into her shirt. Her dress fell above the knee while it formed a “y” shape across her chest and a white bow at the waist. Miho loved being seen and she was good at it. Hamai herself wore a bob with a red wrap dress and pink earrings Hamai liked to think she was a median between the practical Yoshino 

She ushered them in and they moved their strollers to the couch to uncover and check on the babies inside. Shikamaru was asleep as expected but Ino miraculously opened her eyes as soon as her mother uncovered the stroller, blue eyes begging to be held. Being August she and Shika were almost 11 months old now. The babies all wore white but Miho didn’t miss putting small blue bows in Ino’s hair. 

The ladies sat chatting and 15 minutes before 12 Hamai woke Chouji to feed and change him one last time. Ino added her two cents to into the mother’s conversation every so often, she said her first words a little over a month ago and really hadn’t stopped speaking ever since. Shikamaru woke up once to look for his mother but when he saw her he stopped fussing and sat quietly in her arms watching Ino talk away with his aunts.

Hamai stepped back into the room and laid Chouji back into his bassinet he was looking around wildly now with so many people around him. Hamai stepped to the large mirror near the entry way to do a once over on her make up when Gai arrived. He didn’t need to knock or ring because all three women could hear him approaching. Hamai opened the Door to see Gai bowing. 

“Hello Little Gai! Is it time?” Hamai already thought 12 years old was too young to be going into the field as a ninja but she met Gai when he was 10 and Chouza brought his team to see her for the first time, the name fit and so it stuck. Gai quickly nodded his head and shouted a fast “Yes Ma’am!” which brought a chuckle out of all the women present. Then he heard a quiet “Mama who’s?” and he peered inside the living room seeing the young Yamanaka heir curiously peering back at him form her mother’s lap. Gai stared in awe at the almost toddler, almost like he does at Chouji, Hamai noted. “Come in Gai, I’ll prepare the stroller and e can be on our way.” Gai took a careful step into the room. He was always cautious around babies just because of how fragile they are. They can do so little for themselves and need so much help, Gai couldn’t think of anything other than how easy it would be to accidentally injure one of them. He jus couldn’t understand how his teammate Genma was so good with them. At first he thought it was age but Ebisu didn’t seem to have the same effect on the little ones. He remembers that Genma has a big family and that most likely gave him some experience. But Gai was no fool, he’d seen the way children recoiled when he sometimes waved, they were scared of him, even when he tried to be as non-threatening as possible. It was the way that he looked. He knew of Konoha’s… controversial beauty standards and he tried not to let them bother him but reactions from children, Chouza always said, were the purest. Chouza knew plenty about kids himself even before the pregnancy and reading all those neo-natal and parenting books. He was in charge of Academy curriculum, all Akimichi had a way with children, It was truly a sight to see.

Gai just hoped Chouji grew to like him, he’d be the best he could just so he’d never have to see Chouji recoil like that.  
Gai finally pulled his entire body through the door and noticed that there was not two but three children present! The brand new Ino-Shika-Chou in all their diaper clad glory! Gai was lucky to be one of the first to see this. Greeting the two mothers seated before him he took two steps toward the couch… three steps… four -- then stopped. The young blonde girl was staring up at him with such inquisitive eyes he began to feel twice as nervous.

He raised his hand slowly and opened his palm to face the young heiress, slightly to the right and slightly to the left, give a small smile and close your eyes while repeating the motion.

The girl…waved….back. She waved back! And she even smiled! Oh today was going to be a glorious day indeed! He’d have to tell Kakashi right away, and Genma , and Ebisu and Chouza-sensei and even Inoichi because this is his daughter! Gai’s smile added more sunlight to that streamig through the windows already and Ino’s smile mirrored his. He politely gave her his name and she repeated it three times “’M Ino!” she stated with all the confidence her little body could muster “S’ Shikam” she said gesturing to the other toddler seated besides her “And Chouji” she said finally gesturing to the bassinet in the center of the room. She spoke well for her age, most babies this age still require a translator but she did have Inoichi’s intelligence after all. She was no doubt bound for amazing things, all of these wonderful youths were.

Hamai returned with the stroller and cover that matched that of the other two women, she placed Chouji inside with a small bear plus to keep him entertained. Throwing the baby bag over her shoulder she announced that she was ready and Gai escorted the mothers to the main road of Konoha’s restaurant district where the Akimichi compound gates lie. They walked for about 10 minutes to the center of the village where the set up was immaculate. Red and white banners hung from posts, streamers and balloons scattered about everywhere and tables of tables of food. They were escorted to the middle of the circle where the large stand was. Ino on the left Shikamaru in the middle and Chouji on the right. The parents all sat behind the children to watch as people brought gifts and said prayers for them. 

Hamai saw Gai with Ebisu and Genma speaking animatedly about something and smiled to herself, she knew this day would be long but she wanted her husband’s students to have fun without worrying about her. She grabbed her husband’s large hand and sat it in her lap, they’d done the time, Chouza never showed it but he was big on skin ship. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, today would be fun indeed.


	3. The era of the brats part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're still on the party!
> 
> Writing this fic is so fun I love the comments <3 
> 
> I don't know much about babies cus I'm like 18 but I baby-sit a few time and took a class on language development in children last semester so logically I know Ino is saying way too much way too early but in a world of ninja prodigies and talking dogs it should be normal. I want the best for my fave characters after all.
> 
> Antywyas I do *NOT* own Naruto, if I did A LOT would be different. And without further a-do I do *NOT* know what I'm doing. I hope y'all enjoy!

Hamai looked at the babies carefully, making sure they weren’t in any distress before turning to greet the civilians that came to wish them well. Shikamaru, bless his heart, tried his best to sleep but with all the colors and sounds around him he was somewhat overwhelmed. Ino who began speaking far too early was full of “ooh’s” “ahh’s” and giggles when a civilian or two would make a funny face at her. While they want to keep the process going smoothly they don’t allow people to stop for too long but she recognized her father’s apprentice, Ibiki Morino, and demanded his attention. He too was now perched to the side of Inoichi who laughed heartily, Ibiki was awed by Ino when she first came home, much like Gai was with Chouji. He often babysat for Inoichi and Miho and he kept Ino entertained with his unique ability to give his undivided attention at the best and worst of times. Chouji sat is a bassinet, the only baby present unable to sit up on his own, he lay on his back and stared at all the people walking past. 

The ceremony was going on about an hour now and the festivities were due to start once the last person greeted the new parents. 

They’d seen many colorful and unique faces today. Some powdered and made up beautifully and other scarred and rugged but each lovely in their own way. 

Right now, Chouza was shaking hands with a civilian family who had an adorable pink hair daughter a little over 1, staring at him in nervous awe. He raised his hand to wave at her and she tucked her body into her mother’s embrace and her face tilting slightly. Her large emerald eyes never left him as he began to wave. Unfurrowing her eyebrows slightly she raised her hand and gave a slight squeezing motion. It was so uniquely cute he couldn’t help but smile broader and with his smile her eyebrows uncreased and rose until she too was smiling. 

Her mother chuckled and bid Chouza a pleasant farewell. Turning to his wife he noted that the families had cleared out on Inoichi and Shikaku’s respective sides. 

He sat down next to Hamai taking her hands in his own large protective ones as they picked up small talk about the rest of the days activities. 

“I’ll feed Chouji again once the party starts, He may be ready for another nap with all the touching and voices today” Chouza nodded and peeked at his son, he couldn’t see his parents but he seemed to be doing alright so far, such a brave boy! 

Just before the parents readied to clear out to move to the reception area the sweetest event of the day occurred.

Genma cleared his throat.

The adults turned to the noise.

Standing there were Genma, Ebisu and Gai standing there with a large gift basket in each hand. Genma stepped forward first to hand it to Miho and bowing to her and Inoichi, Gai did the same with Yoshino and Shikaku and Lastly Ebisu with Hamai and Chouza. 

Ebisu had a fierce blush on his face and he looked to the right, stammering “we wanted to do something nice for you all, a-as a thank you” 

So he’d never gotten over that crush after all, cute. She figured his little puppy crush would blow over after Chouji was born. Thinking motherhood would change her and Ebisu would see that change thus loose interest. She carefully took the basket from his slightly wavering hands. 

“It’s beautiful, so much purple and the classic butterflies. I want Chouji to float through his childhood, surrounded by flowers and beautiful as these.” She sat the basket down in the seat Shikaku once was occupying and took his hands into hers. 

“I also want him to grown up surrounded by people who will always love him no matter what, thank you Ebisu, it really is perfect.” She said softly with an endearing smile. Ebisu’s blush darkened surprisingly. He began to stammer some more unable to break eye contact with the woman. She chuckled and let go of his hands which flew straight up to his face to fidget with his glasses. 

“Go on now, Gai has been waiting on this celebration for months now and I know he won’t want to go without you. We can clean up here” Hamai offered gently. Not wanting to tease the boy anymore. By goodness Chouza had the sweetest students, her family truly was complete with these boys. 

Hamai rejoined her husband as he placed Chouji in his stroller and servants came to collect the carts of gifts given to the families. 

Tucking his son into the thin sheet Hamai placed in the stroller that morning he turned to his wife with a tired smile. “Let’s go love, I want to get out of this place and get a drink quickly” Hamai chuckled looking up at him “Rough day so far?” She asked with a smirk, she already knew the pretect of her husnads response. He laughed heartily and shook his head “Dealing with Fugaku is enough reason to drink” he responded. Hamai took his large arm as he pushed the stroller and began to walk. The Uchiha had always looked down on the Akimichi, too fat, too loud whatever that means. Hamai thought her new family was charming. She never understood the way the Village children treated Akimichi heirs, the teasing, the name calling, the body shaming it was so superficial. Everyone knew they were masters at Taijutsu, beating the Hyuga even without the use of chakra induced strength. Their physical powress was among the best of all the hidden villages. They’re part of what made Konoha so strong. 

But as strong as they may be they were still gentle by nature. It’s washy, while they generally don’t enjoy conflict some members of the clan won’t hesitate to fight anyone if their honor was insulted. 

Hamai’s own mother used to say they were like bulls. She was alluding to their physical strength of course but Hamai didn’t see how she was alluding to their personalities until Chouza began courting her. Calm and peaceful until provoked, and provocation was easy to avoid. 

Most of all: Misunderstood. 

Many in the village believed them to be pushovers, weakening their self-esteem as children making them easier targets as adults. Hamai would never stand for that for Chouji. Her baby would have to grow up quickly and as much as she hated to admit it, she could end up losing all five of her loves one day. But she’d try her hardest to let Chouji know while growing up that would wear your clan name with pride. 

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked down at the second love of her life who had fallen asleep at the movement of the stroller, he was so precious! When she first accepted Chouza’s advancements her friends has been full of jokes, especially since she took a concentration in nutritional medicine. Everyone else in her year went into surgeon and first aid positions which is understandable because there would always be sick and injured shinobi to take care of but this village also consisted of civilians. Doctors come in many forms. This way when it came time for Chouza to train their son she could assist with dietary training, knowledge that he would no doubt need as clan head. 

Chouza herded the stroller over to a wide table allowing Hamai to sit down, he knew wherever he sat Inoichi and Shikaku would follow. 

Soon a baby’s squealing could be heard growing closer, oh her niece was so cute! Ino loved attention and the people of this village would soon be whipped by this pretty little blonde girl. Everywhere she went she got waves and “Hello’s” and “Oh you’re so pretty” All of which she would respond with a bright eyed “Hi!” and melt their heart on the spot. 

People tried to see the Nara heir as well but he was more than content to stay in his father’s muscular arms all day. When people were persistent, he’d share a small wave but he really is a timid child, scared easily like the dear in the Nara forest. 

Checking to make sure his wife and child were settled with food and comfortable he gave them both a chaste yet loving kiss and joined his best friends for the party in them and their children’s honor. 

The party that ensued was one Konoha would talk about for years to come.


End file.
